Heavens Night: Episode 1
by Master Chief-063
Summary: Down in the dark corner of a city, lies a bar. Heavens Night. As the infected rage war, people stop here for a good time. These are their stories.
1. Chapter 1

_A Sort of a prologue to the stories._

Chapter 1

The Bar

During a contagious outbreak, people fought for their lives and lives of others. The infected grew but people continued fighting. Now, as the infected number continues to grow people still try to get on with their lives. Though countries are destroyed, cities in flames, one bar still stands, the bar known as Heavens Night. After a long day of zombie hunting, this is where people go to relax.

(X)

The sign that read, "Heavens Night" grew brightly in the night. Illuminating the darkness around the area. The hotel across the street was crowded as usual, and inside Heavens Night, between the western looking doors, it was thunderous. It was nothing different as it was always like this. Beer flew all over the place, people sang karaoke, strippers danced on the poles, all the normal stuff in bars, just put together.

"Johnny! A Miller Light!" The voice yelled at the end of the table. The bartender know as Johnny slid a cold Miller Light down the bar table, and the man at the end caught it.

"Goes on your tab, Mike!" The bartender had to walk over and shout because it was so noisy.

"The world is over run by the undead, and you put it on a tab." The man named Mike laughed and turned around to watch the crowd inside. Mike was a stubborn man, tall, about six feet. He was cleanly shaven on the face and kept his hair back out of his face. He was a normal businessman at the time, and had a beautiful wife named Kate, and two daughters, Jean, 4, and Charlotte, 8. Mike ended up killing them all, because they became infected. Now he's a free man always trying to get women, and trying to leave his old life behind him. He spends a lot of time at the bar like a lot of the other familiar people.

"Hey baby, come on over here and give poppa a kiss?" Mike told the girl holding up a twenty.

"Room's cost extra." The skimpy blonde said in her tight stripper outfit. Mike just crumpled the twenty and pushed it back in his pockets. He turned around to face the bar and handed Johnny a ten.

"Does money really matter John?" Mike questioned.

"What happens when all these zombies disappear? I don't want to be poor." John laughed. Mike shook his head and got out of the barstool. He walked through the crowd, pushing his way through, and eventually out the western style doors. As he walked out his shoulder hit another mans.

"Oh, hey Sands." Mike said as he waved and put his hands in his pocket. He walked across the deserted street into the hotel that read, "Heavens Inn." Inside, the place was trashed, like always. A sign in the back said no vacancy, and the girl behind the counter read a porno magazine. All the keys to the hotel were gone, as this place was crowded all the time.

"Hey Marge." Mike waved and walked up the stairs. Upstairs it was loud, music roared, you could hear women screaming in the rooms, and a strange smell of meth emitted from rooms. Mike stopped in front of the room that said one zero six. He pulled out the key and inserted it into the keyhole and twisted. He pushed the door open and closed it behind him.

"God, I wish this was all a dream." Mike said to himself and put a pillow over his head and drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mike

Mike rolled around in his bed, asleep, and having a nightmare of his past. His life before all of this ever happened.

(X)

"Mike! Your coffee is getting cold!" The soft voice yelled upstairs. Mike looked in the mirror and adjusted his tie. He wore is regular business suit that he was required to wear at work. He loved his job, his wife and kids. He casually walked down stairs in his businessman stance and sat down at the kitchen. He flipped open the business news section in the newspaper and sipped down his coffee.

"Honey, I have off today so I will take Charlotte and Jean to that build-a-bear workshop place they are always talking about." His wife told him pouring herself some coffee.

"Oh shit I'm late!" Mike yelled as he looked at his watch. He kissed his wife goodbye and waved to his two little girls on the couch. He ran down to his 2008 Mercedes-Benz CL-class. He turned off the alarm, got in, started the car and drove off into the rising sun.

"God dammit!" Mike yelled as he sat in the traffic. Cars honked all around him to get people to move. Seemed to be some sort of accident. People got out and went towards the accident to see what was happening. _Curiosity killed the cat, Mike thought. _He got out and decided to look. Mike walked forward looking around until he gathered with the people around the accident. He moved through the crowd and managed to see what happened. A man lay there with a puddle of blood around him. His neck looks like it had been ripped open. Police motioned people to step back. A police came over and got closer to the body. Mike stared closely at the head of the victim. The police officers face got closer and turned his ear because he thought he heard breathing.

The eyes shot open and the head lunged towards the officer and latched to his ear. Blood blasted out from the ear as it was slowly ripped off. Everyone screamed as the officer rolled over grabbing his ear. The other officers drew weapons and fired. The man flew to the ground with multiple gun shot wounds to the body. Officer drew around the downed officer but he stopped breathing.

"Jones?" The officer bent over to him and put his two fingers to the neck of the downed officer. By the time he had done that half the people were gone, running away. Mike stayed behind, only realizing he should have hauled ass home when he had the chance. The downed officer quickly arose and started biting the first person he saw, an officer. The other man on the ground rose up and started attacking people to. That's when Mike started to run away. He ran to his car, hopping across others and ducking around frightened civvies. Mike pulled open his car door and quickly shut it. He turned the key in the ignition and looked around and realized he had nowhere to go.

"Fuck me." Mike cursed. He looked out the windows to see people being mauled by other people.

A man hit the window of his car. "Help me! Please you've got to…" His voice died down as he slid on the car to the floor. Mike, looking shocked, exited out of the passenger side door and ran back home. Cities grew in flames, people screamed, and Mike didn't know what to do. He headed home, the only place that was safe.

As he arrived, blood covered his driveway. Drag marks could be seen from the door to some bushes. He gulped, and slowly started to walk towards the door. Mike cautiously reached for the doorknob and slowly turned it. As he did the door busted down and he flew back. A dead man holding a gun dropped next to him. The mans eyes were wide with fear, and he lay stiff. He pushed the door off him and slowly reached for the gun. He didn't know what type it was, but it was a handgun, and that's all he knew.

Some rustling came from behind, and he slowly turned. He came face to face with his wife, bloodied and wounded.

"Ka-Kate?" Mike fumbled with his words. A dark crimson color dripped from her mouth, and she had a grin in her mouth. She looked up to face her husband, and immediately he knew she was one of those things. She charged forward at him and he quickly jumped out of the way, ripping his suit.

"Please, honey, no" He pleaded, but she just screamed and kept trying to attack him. He kept dodging but got weaker by the minute. Eventually he couldn't take it anymore, and she tackled him. He fought with her and had no choice, so he raised the gun and fired. The bullet pierced her head and she fell flat dead. Mike rolled the body off him and got up to come face to face with something even worse. His two daughters. He knew he couldn't do this one, so he fell to his knees and closed his eyes. He then heard two gunshots and heard something drop to the floor. Mike's kids were "dead".

A man behind him appeared. "Get up." He commanded and Mike go to his feet.

"My family…" Mike said with tears in his eyes.

"My names Sands," The man said in a dark voice, "Come with me if you want to live."

_Ha, come with me if you want to live. Do I have a choice? Guess that's the only option…_

Mike followed the man named "Sands" around streets and alleys avoiding the crazy people. They eventually reached a bar where his life would change forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Major Sands

Sands sat at his usual bar stool inside of Heavens Night. He held an ice-cold Corona in his right hand and had his left hand on his face. Sands glared at the T.V. and watched the same boring reruns that were shown. Nothing good on since everything was destroyed.

The bar wasn't as crowded as yesterday, as it was calm and the way things should be on a non-busy night. Sands took his left hand and reached down his pocket and pulled out a .308. It had never gone off. Sands laid his head on the table and drifted to sleep.

(X)

Wong, Illinois.

Outside of Wong International Airport

The man breathed heavily, as he looked around franticly. He had thought he had gotten away. He put his hand on a dumpster and then rested against it. It wasn't easy being chased by a hitman. He rested knowing he had outrun the best hitman in the world, or so he thought.

Across the street a man peered down the scope of his M40A1 Sniper Rifle and gazed at the man resting against the dumpster.

"Got you." The man said, as he pulled back the bolt of the rifle and loaded a round. He pushed the bolt back, forward and down, loading the bullet in place. The sun reflected off the scope, catching the man on the dumpster's eye.

"Crap!" He yelled as he quickly got up and started to run. The man quickly aimed the rifle at the fleeing man and pulled the trigger. Nothing.

"God dammit!" He yelled, as he pulled back the bolt and the bullet flew out. He snatched it and looked at it, then put it on the ledge. He swiftly loaded another inside of the chamber and slid the bolt forward again. Locking it in place. He looked down the scope again and got the target. His finger lay gently against the trigger, and he squeezed tightly. The bullet tore through the air and plunged deep into target. He hit the ground and gurgled up blood.

"Score." The man said. A puddle of blood formed around the body. He grabbed the .308 round and stuffed it in his pocket. He walked over to a rifle case and placed the M40A1 inside. He got up holding the case with his left hand and blocking out the sun with his right. His nametag read across: Major Sands. His last name had been scribbled out and had Sands written on it.

Sands pressed the PTT on his neck. "Target is down."

A sharp crackle came back. "Excellent, your money is in the trashcan behind the alley on 133rd." Sands made his way out the building and onto the street. It was crowded, like always. He walked down the street, acting like a casual man, until he reached a sign that said 133rd. Sands looked around and saw and alley and he moved quickly towards the trashcan. He slowly set his case down and check for any kind of traps.

"Always got to be careful." Sands said to himself. He flipped off the lid and pulled out the bag. He unzipped it and saw the eighty thousand dollars. It wasn't anything special, as he usually got paid more. This was a low profile contract, an easy target, real amateur work.

Sands then heard the blaring sounds of the police cars. " Damn…" His voice died down. He quickly turned around and pulled out a suppressed USP Compact pistol, but only to find no one there. He holstered the USP in his shoulder holster and then caught a women running into the middle of the road. She fell to her knees and looked up at the sky. She yelled something before a speeding police car smothered her.

"Whoa!" Sands backed up in surprise. People started to run everywhere, all in panic. Sands quickly put his back to the wall and scooted towards the end. He peeked his head to see a riot of people running through. They were bloodied; missing body parts, and were disturbing. Sands backed up at the end of the alley into a wall. Looking up he gazed at a rotting brick wall with barbedd wire at the top. A couple of the rioters stopped and gave a death look towards Sands.

"So you want to play, eh?" Sands laughed and un-holstered his USP and took aim at the rioters. They charged forward and he pulled the trigger. Casings fell to the ground as each one of the eight rioters dropped down. Sands slowly holstered his USP and stepped over the bodies. The streets were empty, and quiet. No screams, no fires, no helicopters, only his footsteps.

Sands walked in the middle of the road and looked around. "Where the hell is everyone? Bingo?" Sands said as kept turning in circles.


End file.
